


Anyone Else Just Wouldn't Do

by MultiVerSonalityDisorder



Series: Waiting [2]
Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys
Genre: Corinth, F/M, Iolaus free time, Lemon, Post The King of Thieves, Retrocognition, Reunion, Romance, Season/Series 02, Voice Kink, mature content, several sex scenes, within timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6439774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiVerSonalityDisorder/pseuds/MultiVerSonalityDisorder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iolaus visits Corinth to meet with one of his many women throughout Greece. Instead, he meets with a young woman he never expected. Post The King of Thieves, S2E1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anyone Else Just Wouldn't Do

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the series or Iolaus. This is the second installment for the character Rhoda, as this is a collection of all of her intimate moments with Iolaus throughout his travels with Hercules. No interference with the television series' timeline of events.

Corinth. It was a good place, a great place. A prosperous city. Beautiful inside and out. With beautiful sights. Beautiful women. Women like…

Aileen.

Just the name of the woman alone had Iolaus’s blood boiling, pumping as he stepped further towards the market place. His eyes were dancing around as scenes of the past and hopeful future streamed through his mind. The way she felt, the way she tasted, Iolaus did all he could not to run through the streets of Corinth in search of this girl. He had some time to spare, and hadn’t even written to her. He was going to surprise her, and hopefully the two could enjoy a week in paradise together.

As he stepped within the center of the marketplace, Iolaus heard a distraught voice speak and his ears tingled.

“I said, ‘no’!”

He turned his attention to a scene that many bystanders were rather occupied with, as well. The blonde saw the back of a young woman. Long brown hair up in a high ponytail, a modest long skirt of crimson and dull violet shirt that ended at her wrists and showed off sun-kissed shoulders. She had been speaking with a man a whole foot taller than her. Grizzly, scraggly hair and leather vest that showed a scar along his collarbone. He was thin with a bit of muscle, hollow cheeks and several front teeth missing. Iolaus observed, slowly making his way over to the incident in progress.

“C’mon, little lady,” he stepped up to her with narrow eyes, a disgusting smirk on his face. “Give it a try, or you’ll never know.”

“I’m not interested, sir.” She was stern in her tone, but he wouldn’t have any of it.

“Then, maybe I’ll just have to convince you!” he grabbed her arm, but almost immediately a strong hand was on his wrist.

Iolaus looked up to the man, half a foot taller than himself, and smirked, “Sorry, but I couldn’t help overhear.”

The man released the young woman, and in the progress he swatted away the hero’s hand. He snarled, “What d’you want, shrimp?”

With a twitch of his nerves, Iolaus pursued, “I don’t know about you, buddy, but _my_ mother taught me to respect a woman when she says ‘no’.” He turned around to face the young woman, “Wouldn't you say, mi-?” Then, his expression quickly fell into a gaping stare. “Rhoda?!”

“Iolaus!”

Instantly, the blonde gripped her shoulders and pulled her down as he ducked, dodging a fist that flew overhead. He twisted in his crouched position and swung a leg upwards, foot colliding with the sensitive flesh between the brute’s thighs. There was a groan, and just as he was about to collapse to his knees, Iolaus thrusted a fist upwards to meet with the man’s face. His head thrown back with the force, the blonde jumped to his feet, spun and swiped a kick about the bully’s head, knocking him into the ground with a whimper and whine, with no energy to move.

There was a round of applause, but it was short-lived as two other men stalked through; drawn in by the noise of the crowd. They appeared similar to the first man, and both stopped wide-eyed when they saw him face-first in the dirt.

“What did ya do to our brother, little man?!”

“Why can’t there ever be just _one_?” Iolaus shook his head as he looked up to the sky, scowling as if to scold the gods for their humor. However, he did not dare to wait for a reply as the men began to charge towards him. He sprinted forwards and threw his body weight into both of them, effectively catching them off guard and forcing them to fall on their backs. Iolaus rolled off quickly and just as the two were up on their knees, he aimed his kick to one’s head, knocking into the other as well as knocking them out.

Instantly, the crowd cried out in glee once more. As Iolaus was about to deal with the attackers, several men came up and insisted that they be the ones to handle them. A growl from an old woman declared that those brothers were often starting trouble and it was about time they got what was coming to them. The blonde smirked, thanking the citizens before turning to walk back over to Rhoda.

The young woman was beaming, speeding over and meeting Iolaus halfway. Her arms wrapped about his neck as her body collided with his, and he laughed before her lips were on his. There were more hollers and whistles at the celebrated sight, and another chuckle rolled at the back of the blonde’s throat as he returned the gesture, gripping her waist to pull the front of her body close to his. When they parted, the sight of her bubbling deep blues had his heart racing; along with the adrenaline. He spun her about and began to guide her away from the incident. His arm wrapped about her shoulders and instinctively her own arm snaked behind him along his waist.

Rhoda rested her head upon his shoulder, her basket – full of cloth – dangled from her elbow as she reached up with her free hand to meet with his that lied on her shoulder. Their fingers intertwined, and she sighed, “I can’t believe my eyes. Is this a dream?”

Iolaus chuckled, his mind racing at the rapid events that just took place. His cheek came to lie upon her head, and he spoke with a hum of a tune in his words, “Not a chance. I’m all real.” Then, it hit him, “Rhoda?” His blonde brows were arched in surprise as he pulled back to look at the young woman, footsteps slowing as they dodged the people they passed, “What are you doing in Corinth? It’s so far away from your village. Are you visiting?”

Suddenly, the brunette found herself stalled in her path, falling silent as her brows knitted together. Iolaus’s gaze became quizzical, but before he could speak she attempted a smile at him, lifted his arm above and over her head while keeping her grasp within his, and said, “My village is gone now.” His brows furrowed, but she pushed forward, “I…could tell you, but not here…” She seemed timid in her words, blue eyes flickering from her feet to his gaze on her. “Would you walk me home?”

* * *

It was less than a half-mile walk from the city. A tiny little shack that seemed recently built; though not very well. When Rhoda opened the door, it almost fell off, and Iolaus noted to himself to fix it before he left her. The inside wasn’t too crowded. A chair in one corner, a bed of straw in another – low to the ground – with a torn sheet covering it, and against the opposite wall was a long table with a block of knives atop and several wooden crates below; full of clothes, food, and cookery.

“I’m sorry it’s so small,” she murmured as she set her basket atop the table before turning to look at the blonde. “I can’t even offer you a drink.”

“It’s fine,” Iolaus assured her. “You don’t have to apologize for anything.” He walked up to her, cupping her cheek and meeting her eyes with a sincere glint in his own, “Rhoda, what happened?”

With a sigh, the brunette’s eyes fluttered close, hand coming up to cradle the back of his. She removed it from her person, but intertwined their fingers once again. Her eyes opening, she tugged the blonde over to her bed and gestured for him to sit. Iolaus did, though with some difficulty as he almost sank through the straw. Rhoda took to the chair, but Iolaus gripped her wrist before she stepped too far away. Their sights meeting, Rhoda hesitantly joined him, sitting beside the man and he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close and rubbing her shoulder in a comforting manner.

Her voice was soft as she spoke, “I…don’t really remember much. It happened so quickly. It wasn’t long after you and Hercules left us. Two weeks, I think. We were preparing for another festival, and out of nowhere these men on horseback swept through. Suddenly, there was fire, and screaming. Crying and shouting. It seemed surreal, but so much is a blur. I didn’t get a good look at any of these men. I simply dropped everything to find my cousins. They already made their way out of the village. I met them on the outskirts, and my cousin Sirena’s husband, Jorgen, led us to the trees. So many ran, but few of us escaped alive. Jorgen has family in Corinth, so we came here. We had nothing, no one had time to grab their belongings without meeting with death. Jorgen’s uncle helped us. He found a better place to live with his family, and gave his old home to Jorgen and Sirena. Sirena is with child, so he wanted to make sure they had stability, and he helped Jorgen find work. My other cousins are staying at an inn that is being paid for by Jorgen’s uncle until they can find adequate paying jobs and their own homes for themselves.” She paused, “My village is gone. My friends and neighbors, all gone. The strangest part is…if you can believe it…my cousin Doroteia told me she saw who was commanding those men. That they were being led by a _woman_. She said she had dark hair and piercing blue eyes, a strong voice and everything about her screamed power. I…tried to look into her memories, but they were just as indistinguishable as mine are.” She looked up to Iolaus, “Can you believe it? A female warrior? Laying homes to waste?”

However, the blonde was reluctant to reply. There was no doubt that the woman described was Xena. There could be no other. Though, it appeared that she was determined to change since she had met Hercules and him, this incident happened before he had even met her. Still…it worried him ever so slightly.

“You know her?”

Eyes blinking rapidly, Iolaus gaped, “What?”

“You’re remembering her,” Rhoda said softly, hands coming up to cradle his temples while her eyes never left his. “You know that woman. Beautiful, resilient, lover…” Her hands retracted, and suddenly her forehead collided against his chest.

Iolaus was unsure as to what was expected of him next. How he should handle this situation. It surprised him how he could forget when he was well aware of Rhoda’s ability to see his memories. After all, it was how the two met, and she gave her virginity to him.

“Food,” the word was subtle, and she rose to her feet quickly.

A blonde brow rose in confusion, “What?”

“I should make something to eat. It’s past noon, by now…”

“Rhoda,” Iolaus swiftly caught her wrists within his palms, searching for her eyes as she turned her gaze away from him. “Rhoda, is something wrong?” When the young woman simply shook her head, Iolaus’s brows furrowed and he tugged her down to crouch before him. He gripped her cheeks gingerly, once more trying to find her eyes beneath her brown bangs, and he spoke, “That’s not fair, Rhoda. Why do you do this? It’s not fair that you can see into my memories and get into my head, when you never tell me what’s going on in yours.”

The brunette bit the inside of her bottom lip, shyly glancing up at the man with a quiver in her voice, “I’m sorry. I just…I guess I panicked. I…suddenly thought about how outraged my cousins would be if they knew.”

“How would they?” Iolaus attempted a chuckle. “Any news of my bed partners isn’t exactly gossip-worthy. That’s more Hercules’s territory. I’m just the sidekick.” He tucked some of her bangs behind her ears so she couldn’t hide from him. “I had no idea who Xena was when I met her. Not until she tried to put Hercules and me against each other. That was long after the attack on your village. Had I known, I would have never let her get to me the way she did. Your cousins will never know, and it’s not really any of their business, either. You don’t need to worry, Rhoda.” Then, a thought came to him, “Hold on, if your cousins live in the city, why are you all the way out here all alone?”

“I didn’t want to be a bother. Sirena and Jorgen are expecting, so there’s no room for me under their roof like there was before. All six of my other cousins are being paid for by Jorgen’s uncle. So, I wanted to take care of myself. Jorgen and his uncle helped make this little shack, but I’ve been able to find work here and there to help me get by. I don’t want to be a burden,” she stated simply with a glow in her dark blue orbs that made the blonde’s chest clench.

“That’s kind of you to want to do that, Rhoda, but it can be dangerous for a woman like yourself to be on your own.”

“I’ll be fine,” she gave a partial smile, and Iolaus’s hand slid down to take her hands once more; palm-to-palm. “Now that you mention it, why are you in Corinth, Iolaus?”

“ _Me_?” Why was he…? “Well, I was just in Cyros with Hercules. Then, we parted ways and I thought I’d spend some time here and see…” Oh, right, Aileen. “I came to see a friend,” he gave a crooked smile.

“Oh! I’m sorry! I’ve taken up your ti-!”

“No! It’s fine! My friend wasn’t expecting me, anyway.” The blonde shook his head with a lazy smirk, eyes rolling as he sighed, “I was going to surprise my friend, but it can wait.” His eyes danced around the cramped room. “I’d rather stay here and fix this place up a bit.”

Instantly, Rhoda rose a defiant brow, “Is there something wrong with my home?”

Iolaus snorted, placing a kiss to her lips and taking her off guard. “Not at all,” he murmured. “I just wanna fix that door before it completely falls off. I might try to spruce it up a bit, though. Make it a bit more durable. I can see this was a rush job, and I’ve got a few days to spare.”

Her thumbs caressing the inside of his wrists, the young woman sighed, “You don’t have to.”

“But, I want to,” he placed another kiss to her lips, though this time lingered for a moment more.

Rhoda gave an airy laugh, shaking her head and slowly rising to her feet. “Okay, you can help me tomorrow. First, I need to get us something to eat. Tell me what you’ll have and I’ll run back to the market to fetch it.”

“I’ll come with you,” Iolaus jumped to his own feet, hands now resting on his hips as he gave a proud grin. “I do better at finding food with my eyes. I have this strange gift of being able to recognize when food calls out for me to devour it.”

Arms crossing, the brunette’s voice was teasing as her nose wrinkled, “Oh, really?”

“Yes, really,” the man’s hands flew to her waist, making her yelp, then giggle as his thumbs applied the right amount of pressure against her ticklish spots.

Her hands pushed at his wrists, she inhaled deeply and couldn’t stop the exasperated smile on her lips as he smirked at her, “Fine. Then, let’s go.”

Satisfied and feeling victorious, his lips were on hers as he gripped her hands and slowly dragged her over towards the front door; ready for a field trip to the market place.

* * *

They lied on the bed after their meal. It was a simple broth with bits of chicken, along with the rest of the cooked poultry, of course. Full, Iolaus was on his side on the straw-bed, facing the wall as Rhoda placed the dishes to the side to clean at a later time. A soft smile settled on her lips as she stepped over, feet bare on the thin mats of the floor. She leaned over, prepared to set a hand on his shoulder when he suddenly spun, gripping her elbows and with a boisterous laugh flipped them so she was now on her back and him hovering above. His elbows were on either side of her waist, and she had burst into her own fit of giggles from the surprise. Her eyes peeked open, hands caressing his cheeks before the fingers ran through his curled waves.

“Tell me about Cryos,” she said, voice a whisper as her hands, fingers, lightly trailed down his chest and resting just at the center of his stomach. The hard muscle beneath was sending an electrical signal to her brain, but she simply smiled up, and was amused by his curious brow.

“What for?” He grew a teasing smirk before placing a kiss at a bare shoulder, “It happened recently. Can’t you see from my memories?”

“I want you to tell me,” she sighed as his mouth moved to her neck. “I want to hear it from you.”

Iolaus snorted, pulling back with a gleam in his eyes, “What for?”

The glint of her teeth entered his vision as she smirked, fingers sliding downwards once more and feeling along the indentures of his pelvis brought on from years of training. His skin trembled and he inhaled sharply when the tips of her fingers tucked under the waistband of his pants. “Because, I love your voice,” she admitted before nipping at his evidently slack jaw.

The blonde released an airy laugh, his mouth on her neck once more, lips roughly massaging her flesh and making her squirm as her hands slid further down the front of his pants. His knees were quaking, voice rough as he spoke, “That’s the first time I heard that one.” He kissed her cheek, hearing a light moan from the way his voice whispered into her ear. She shuddered against him, his mouth on hers as he gripped at her waist with both hands. His palms slithered up to massage her breasts through her shirt, but were interrupted when he tried to slip a tongue through her lips. Rhoda yelped, her head turning away quickly as one of her hands retracted to cover her mouth. Iolaus pulled back to observe her, a hand smoothing out her hair and cradling the back of her head in comfort as he spoke with concern, “Rhoda, are you all right?”

Her eyes clenched, then her hand moved to cradle his elbow as she hesitantly looked up at him, cheeks flushed, “I’m sorry. I’m just not used to that.”

A look of disbelief crossed Iolaus’s features, “What, are you saying that after all this time you’ve never-?”

“Not once,” she shook her head. “Not without you.”

An unidentifiable noise tumbled from the blonde’s lips, brows twitching as his head swayed, “What am I to do with you?”

Rhoda frowned, “You make it sound-”

“No!” Iolaus ran a nervous hand through his golden locks. “I didn’t mean it like that. I’m just…surprised…”

Lips quirking into a smile, the hand that remained in his pants began to slowly massage the skin, nails lightly scratching and Iolaus released a groan. She wrapped an arm about his neck to bring him back down to her level, kissing along his jaw, then lips while she murmured, “I told you I wouldn’t have any other man.”

His head swimming, the blonde was almost unsure if he heard correctly before his own rough palms snuck downwards to slide Rhoda’s skirt upwards, feeling the smooth skin of her legs with a guilty pleasure. “Stubborn,” he muttered light-heartedly. “Since when have you been this aggressive, anyway?” He struggled with the last word as she dragged her nails back upwards along the center of his abdomen, both palms now flexing against his pectorals.

“Maybe you just never got to see this side last time?” she suggested with fluttering eyes.

A chuckle sounded from the back of his throat, then another shiver of delicious surprise as his hands felt nothing beneath her skirt, but flesh. He smirked, “When did you-?”

“You went out before lunch to relieve yourself,” she rotated her hips to encourage him to continue his expedition, “and I took the opportunity.”

Simply in awe, Iolaus said nothing else. He swiped the skirt downwards – Rhoda pulling her legs back to help him as both sat up for better leverage – and he tossed the item to the side as she did the same to her top. He looked up, noticing her hair was still up and reached over to yank it out, smashing his lips to hers as he did. Her hands went to his shoulders, massaging them briefly before attempting to remove his vest. Iolaus pulled back to shrug it off, not caring where it landed, and instantly he parted Rhoda’s knees, but before he could do anything, her hands gripped his wrists.

Iolaus gave an inquisitive brow, and worry began to nestle in his heart at the apprehensive expression on the young woman’s face. “Please,” she was soft in her tone, but sincere, “tell me about Cyros.”

At first, Iolaus wasn’t sure what he should do. They were beginning to emerge themselves into something intimate and yet she wanted to hear about his latest “adventure” with Hercules. Something she already knew, he was sure, but supposedly for the love of his voice… The twinkle in her eyes was earnest, a dark urge beneath it, and a chill ran up his spine.

He couldn’t refuse the smirk on his lips as he swiped his tongue along the pads of his middle and forefinger. Rhoda had released him, sitting up and leaning against the palms of her hands as she observed his actions carefully. “So, Cyros,” he hummed, teasing as he ran the fingers he just licked up her labia. The young woman flinched with an airy gasp, and he continued by pressing onto her sensitive bud and lightly circling it with his tips. “I guess I’ll begin with the fact that I was accused of theft. All I saw was a man in need being attacked by a gang of men. So, naturally, I stepped in. However, it turned out that the man I saved was actually a thief, Autolycus – remember that name if you hear it, no good comes from him. He had the nerve, after I helped him, to leave the blame on me by sticking me with the box he stole when those guys came back after being chased off. I was arrested as they thought I helped Autolycus steal an important gem of the king’s! What’s the punishment for stealing royalty’s toys? Of course, death. Hercules tried to reason with the king and get me out of it, but King Meneleus was persistent to take me to trial and have me executed the next day. My only hope was the king’s daughter, Dirce, who ended up as my lawyer to defend me and buy Hercules time to find Autolycus and the gem.”

Grimacing in frustration from the teasing, Rhoda quickly lunged forward to grip Iolaus by the sides of his face and engaging in a bruising kiss. The blonde was surprised, but slipped his whole palm against her bud fiercely in response once he sunk into the sensation. A high-pitched whine sounded from the deep of Rhoda’s throat, she removed her lips from his, whispering as she tried to catch her breath, “That’s the woman…who kissed you…Dirce…”

Iolaus nipped at her chin, catching her eyes and spoke confidently, “You’re the one kissing me, now.” He applied more pressure and Rhoda groaned as her back curled and knees tucked together, her hands now gripping Iolaus’s shoulders as she tried not to fall back.

“K-Keep going!” she pleaded, eyes clenching shut. “Cyros!”

The man shook his head in disbelief, chuckling as he lied her down on her back and hovered above her. He slipped one knee beneath her thigh while his free hand kept her other leg spread away. The hand on her genitals became a finger testing her inner walls as his thumb rubbed furiously at her clitoris. His mouth was on her neck, and his own erection was screaming for attention, but he was loving the way the woman was squirming and even a little flattered that she was getting off from him merely speaking to her.

He continued, breath against her skin, “I was in a lot of danger as Cyros had a history of executing the innocent in order to find someone to blame for a crime that had been committed. Dirce was able to buy Hercules, and me, some time by getting her father to agree to a ‘test of innocence’. It was a series of tests, though. The first test was ‘dunking’.” He slipped down between her breasts, and he hesitated in his speech as he added another finger within the young woman. He remembered the last time – her first time – she had trouble taking more than a finger without harm. He glanced up at her, and she seemed at ease and more distracted by the attention he was giving her than any pain she may have been feeling. Her cheeks were flushed, and her inner walls were convulsing around his soaking digits. He nipped along her ribs, expanding from her heavy breathing, “I was tied to a rock and thrown into a river for several minutes. I passed by slowing down my heartbeat.” He leaned forward and sucked at an ear lobe, whispering giddily, “An old hunter’s trick.” He pulled back to examine her face, her eyes hazing over with lust. The first time he had seen such need in Rhoda’s being and it was beginning to fray at his control. “My next test was ‘pressing’,” he emphasized by moving his thumb away and instead forcing his codpiece against her. She whimpered and he continued, removing his fingers to use his hand to steady himself on the thin bed and slowly rocked his hips against her, “I had to stand in place for an hour with a board tied to my back, and on the board was a ton of rocks that I couldn’t let fall; not a single one.”

Once more, Rhoda reached up to grip on his shoulders, her hips gyrating to rub her buzzing nerves against his erection. Iolaus almost lost himself as Rhoda pressed her torso against his, her chin resting against the crook of his neck and her labored breaths were in his ear and in his senses. Unable to deny himself anymore, the blonde rose up on his knees enough to not disturb Rhoda while being able to free up both hands and lower his pants enough to release his burning arousal; ignoring the frustration of not being to move much of his legs. He placed a palm flat on the sheet once again, Rhoda clinging to him but her hips still as his other hand helped guide her entrance to the head of his erection. He slipped in with an appreciative moan, and Rhoda’s voice broke as she attempted to whimper. He wondered if she was in pain, and he stopped himself from setting out in a welcome rhythm.

Instead, he continued his story, speaking soothingly as a hand slowly rubbed up and down along her trembling spine, “My third and final test…” he swallowed as his nerves were screaming at him, demanding that he move. “I had to stay in a pit with an overgrown wild boar for three hours. I wasn’t even allowed to lose any blood while dealing with this beast. I made it out just fine,” he rolled his hips once, a shuddering sigh escaping him, “but I cut my finger on a post while coming out of the pit. The king declared I was guilty despite everything else. Of course, Herc arrived at the last minute, bringing that no-good thief and the ruby or whatever it was. I was saved, Autolycus escaped, and now I’m…here,” he placed a kiss to Rhoda’s shoulder, lying her down once more. He pulled out with a wince, wishing to continue but he couldn’t bear the restriction that came with his trousers. He removed the young woman from his person before he ripped his pants and loincloth off along with his discarded boots. He pulled his necklace over his head and gingerly placed it within the pile of clothes beside the straw-bed.

He turned back to his partner, now on all fours as he lingered above her. He leaned down and took her lips, and released a surprised grunt as he felt a softness wrap around his erection. Her tiny hand stroking him with inexperienced fervor; it was more arousing than he thought it could be. He tentatively slipped his tongue between her lips, once more, and she stilled while her hand slowed its action. She allowed him access, slowly adjusting before her tongue shyly joined.

Iolaus took up his active role once more, removing Rhoda’s hand from himself as he parted her thighs and slipped his engorged member within her body. Again, she whined from the intrusion, and her hands gripped his strong biceps, nails piercing his flesh as he started to rock his hips almost instantly. Their tongues continued their awkward dance, lips brushing each other and teeth occasionally clattering. One elbow did its best to keep him balanced above the brunette, while his other hand held her hips in place.

The blonde found his head spinning, heat rising up into his lungs and brain. He pulled back for air, his thrusts slowing as he adjusted himself. His rough hands kept Rhoda’s hips against his own as he stood on his knees, before allowing one of her legs to fall to the sheet and throwing his own leg over it; nearly straddling it. Her other leg was thrown over his shoulder, her knee hooking over it and he began his plundering once again. Rhoda’s hands went up to knot themselves within her dark waves, whines and groans becoming cries and screams. And, Iolaus lost himself.

* * *

“Rhoda!”

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

“Rhoda! Are you in there?!”

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

A groan came from a pile of straw and beneath a blanket; two groans, in fact. There was some stirring before blonde curls popped out from their cover, a rough palm rubbing away at an eye as the owner growled, “What’s that noise?”

With a heavy sigh, Rhoda rolled onto her back before stretching out; Iolaus’s eyes catching the way her breasts bubbled atop as she arched the kinks out, nipples puckered from the air teasing them. Ah, the morning stir in his underbelly was definitely there today. “That would be Amethyst,” she stated matter-of-factly.

“Who?”

“My cousin,” she answered before leaning over to place a kiss to his lips, then rolling out of bed in the nude. Iolaus’s gaze took in the sight, his mouth unconsciously parted an inch while her hips swayed side to side and her hair cascaded about her shoulders and between her shoulder blades that protruded occasionally when she swung an arm just right. She walked over to one of the crates beneath her table to pull out a small blanket and wrapped it about herself half-heartedly as she approached the door and opened it.

“Rhoda! I was-!” There was a pause. “Why do you look like that?!”

The brunette snorted, “Would you like to come in?”

“Ah,” the older – not by much – woman with long blonde curls about her shoulders seemed lost for words before she merely bobbed her head in agreement. “Yes, thank you.”

Rhoda stepped aside as Amethyst entered and allowed her eyes to wander. The woman had more flesh to her bones than the brunette, but more curves to accent her figure. She wore a white skirt that ended at her knees, her bodice a light blue and laced up at the front, with bell sleeves that were sliced through; becoming more decoration than actual protection for her arms. Iolaus almost didn’t realize that she was granted access into Rhoda’s humble abode, and he quickly fumbled for the sheet to make sure he was covered by the time green eyes found him. Amethyst gaped and it came to him quickly that he had indeed met this woman before, and she clearly remembered him.

“Iolaus?!” she nearly shrieked. He flinched, eyes clenching as his face twisted at the pitch. She turned to Rhoda, who had still not changed into average clothing, “Rhoda, darling, how long have you had Iolaus in your bed?”

The young woman chuckled as she was embraced by her cousin, and all Iolaus could do was to make sure the sheet was tied securely to his hips as he rose to his feet. When the blonde woman turned back to him, he cleared his throat awkwardly, eyes shifting up to notice the amused smirk on Rhoda’s face and he thought for a moment as to how he missed the shy girl from before. “Hello, Amethyst,” he greeted stiffly.

“Hello, Iolaus,” she, too, was wearing a rather bemused expression and while he wanted to laugh at himself for his own misfortune, he couldn’t help but find himself a little hot under the collar; figuratively speaking. “I didn’t think you’d be able to find your way to my cousin’s bed so easily. You’re looking well.”

“Y-Yes, well, you, too,” he dodged her gaze and pointedly looked to Rhoda. “I’m sorry to be a bother, but is there any chance…?”

Without him needing to finish, Rhoda understood. She took Amethyst by the arm, gesturing her to lean down a bit before whispering into her ear. Realization crossed about her face and she returned the hushed words with her own, tickling Iolaus’s nerves in a rather unpleasant way. When the two women settled, Amethyst stepped outside and the man heaved a sigh before fetching his clothes.

“Is something the matter?” Rhoda inquired, standing by the door, hand clenched at her chest where the parting in the sheet was as her eyes kept to the blonde.

At first, Iolaus shook his head, trousers in his hands, before his attention was set on the young woman. Again, he sighed, “Maybe I’m being fickle since I just woke up…”

“What is it?” she urged, stepping up to him and placing a hand gingerly over his. “You can tell me. Please?”

Attempting a smile, Iolaus placed a kiss to the brunette’s forehead. He sighed, “I wish you hadn’t let Amethyst in as you did.”

“What do you mean?”

The genuine expression of not understanding his words created a pang in the blonde’s chest. “I mean,” he almost struggled, “I wish you gave me time to be prepared or even partially dressed before you let her in. I had no idea I was going be facing her this way.”

“I’m sorry,” her eyes fell, fingers nervously dancing about his chest and abdomen. “I wanted to show you off.”

He tucked some hair behind her ear, voice soft as he spoke, “And, I’m happy you feel that way. Flattered, really. Next time, though, ask or give me some notice.”

Hesitantly, blue eyes fluttered up before the shyest hint of a smile graced Rhoda’s lips, “I promise.” She sighed, “I’m sorry, though. I have a history of not thinking too much on my actions.”

Iolaus chuckled at this, “I’m very familiar with this.” He rose a teasing brow, “Not too many women decide that they want me in their bed within the hour of knowing me.”

The young woman wrinkled her nose at him, “Not too many women have my ability.”

With a shrug, the blonde replied, “Perhaps.” Then, he placed a kiss to her cheek, humming as her scent hit his nose, “Y’know, I would love to show you off, too.”

Rhoda flushed, now beaming as she kissed his lips, noses rubbing slightly with affection. She giggled under her breath, “I’m reconsidering us getting dressed.”

“Me, too,” his breath was hot on her, voice a bit rough. “But, we can’t leave your cousin out there all day. She’ll become suspicious.”

“She’s always suspicious,” was the murmured response, lips brushing against one another. “I’m sure she’s under the impression that we’re in bed this very moment.”

Iolaus groaned, “But, we’re not, and we won’t be. Not while she’s here.” He kissed her once more before stepping away to remove the sheet and reapply his clothing. His shoulders were still, and Rhoda was sure that it wasn’t merely his shoulders that were.

She turned, following his actions and soon the two were properly clothed; though, not properly sated. Rhoda opened the door, allowing her cousin access once more, and Iolaus inquired to her visit.

“Well,” the blonde woman placed her hands on her hips, eyes flickering to Rhoda, “our cousin Aurianna will be having her birthday, soon. Rhoda has a knack for gifts, and I wanted her to accompany me to town.” She crossed her arms rather smugly, “That is, if you think you can release her for an afternoon.”

Smiling, Rhoda added, “You could take that time to go visit your friend that you mentioned before.”

A curious blonde brow rose with an unnerving inquisitive smirk, “You have a friend in the city?”

Instantly, Iolaus was aware of the implications of Amethyst’s tone. She was right, but he didn’t want her to be in front of Rhoda. “I’d rather stay here, actually,” his voice was gruff as he kept his eye contact with the young brunette. “I’d like to take a look around and see what I can fix up.”

“Not happy with what Jorgen and his uncle put together?”

“It’s not that,” Iolaus insisted. “I’ve just noticed some pieces that have…degraded since they were here last. Instead of bringing them all the way out here, I’m pretty capable.”

“What makes you think that?”

“Amethyst,” Rhoda pleaded, brows furrowing as her cousin’s antagonizing was getting to her.

“What? I can’t ask him a simple question or two?” Green eyes flickered towards him. “We still don’t know much about our friend, here. At least, I don’t. After all, I can’t see people’s memories.”

Lips turning into a frown, the blonde man straightened his back. “Hey, now-”

“If you must know, Amethyst,” Rhoda interrupted her infatuation with her own stern expression turned to the older woman. “Iolaus is very capable.”

When sharp blue eyes turned to him to encourage him to speak, he was almost at a loss for words. He fumbled at first, but quickly took hold of a verbal path, “I smith. I’m used to making weapons, walls, I work with my hands a lot.”

Crossing her arms, as if giving a final examination, Amethyst’s eyes scanned him over. Iolaus wasn’t so nervous as much as he was anxious. He didn’t mind the blonde woman, though she was a bit difficult. With a shrug, she smiled, “All right, then. I suppose I’ll allow it so long as you don’t destroy all of Jorgen’s hard work.”

“Gee, thanks,” Iolaus murmured with a sarcastic roll of his eyes.

Rhoda snorted, then kissed his cheek, “Then, I’ll leave it to you.”

* * *

It was an hour before dusk by the time the women returned. Iolaus was outside on the roof, shirtless as he banged away at the boards. Rhoda was beaming as she slowed her steps, Amethyst chuckling and nudging her in the side. The front door was upright and sturdy, the base of the roof was now even, and the man above was finishing his work with making sure the top wasn’t as lopsided as it had been.

“You’re doing great!” Amethyst hollered, then whistled once she had the blonde’s attention.

Heaving his breaths, Iolaus wiped his brow with his forearm as he gave a feeble smile down to the women below. Rhoda was grinning from ear-to-ear, and he chuckled before slowly sliding, then jumping, down. His feet almost gave way from beneath him, but he was quick to regain his balance. As he approached the women, Rhoda met him halfway and wrapped her arms about his neck, smashing a kiss to his lips. He refrained from barking a laugh, though it rumbled in the deep of his throat, as he snaked his arms about her waist and pulled her close.

Amethyst watched, brows quirked in a form of amusement as she observed the blonde – slicked and glistening in sweat, tanned flesh shifting with the movement of his muscles – immerse himself in her younger cousin. She gave a cough, then another to gradually gain their attention. Iolaus’s lips twisted with pleasure as Rhoda’s flushed cheeks radiated against her skin-tone.

“Um,” the brunette looked between the two blondes before keeping her gaze upon the man, “how about I grab us all a drink?”

“Sounds great,” Iolaus bobbed his head in agreement. “I’ll meet you inside, just want to look over my work before I step away from it. Don’t need it collapsing while I’m not around.”

“All right,” Rhoda smiled as the man placed a kiss against her cheek, her eyes turning to Amethyst.

“Oh, I’ll be there in a minute,” the older woman kept a pleasant expression upon her features. “Just want to look it over, myself.”

With a laugh, Rhoda rolled her eyes, “I promise you, Iolaus did an amazing, outstanding job.”

“I believe you,” the tone was still light, but the younger didn’t bother to argue. She hurried inside and green eyes flew to the man who was picking his vest up from the ground. As he attempted to smack the dust off, Amethyst approached him, “You don’t love her, do you?”

Sharp bright eyes hit her, and rough hands stilled with the cloth in their possession. Almost hesitantly, Iolaus turned to face her, weight resting on his right side as he frowned, “Y’know, to be honest, that’s something between Rhoda and myself.”

“Then, this will be between you and me,” she replied, arms crossed though her voice still hadn’t hit a stern note. “I’m curious. Are you in love with my cousin? Or, are you not?”

Iolaus heaved a sigh, hand coming up to slide through his hair before rubbing the back of his neck. “As a person, I love Rhoda. I only got to know her for those two days back in your village, and now I’m just meeting her again, months later. I don’t know her all that much, but I feel like I can talk to her for hours. She’s sweet, clever, and unorthodox. From what I know, I want to treat her well, I want to help her; I _care_ about her.”

“I see…” the blonde woman trailed off as he shrugged his vest back onto his body, hand instinctively adjusting the pendant on his neck. She took a few more steps towards him, eyes flickering to the door to make sure that the brunette wouldn’t step into their conversation. “Iolaus, there’s something that I want to explain to you. In total, there’s eight of us cousins. Rhoda is the youngest. She has her story, as we all do, but in the end we’re all we have left; no thanks to the war. She may not be the prettiest, but she’s the most sincere. She’s intelligent, blunt, obstinate, and for the most part, she’s always kept people at a distance. She was often teased as a child, and we were no better. She has an amazing gift that we didn’t understand for the longest time and for that reason, she may have been alone longer than she should have been.”

Amethyst sighed, a hand coming up to her cheek before curling beside her mouth, “She’s not a child. She’s an adult nearing the end of her prime years for marriage. She has her heart set on you. She really believe she’s _in love_ with you. She even came to us for bed advice to please _you_. As you can imagine, my cousins and I are rather concerned for her future. Due to whatever she saw in your past, you are the one she wishes for every night. I have no qualms on a man sharing Rhoda’s bed, but while your affections for her may not run as deep it is important that you understand that we will not tolerate you using her. We’ve asked her time and time again, and she always says she’ll only have you. I believe you are a man who has many lovers about Greece, are you not? I’m sure that’s why you came to Corinth.”

“Amethyst,” Iolaus attempted to speak, brows furrowing at the lecture he was receiving, but he was quickly interrupted.

“I just want you to understand,” she emphasized, “that this girl is loved by her family. We have no say in how she chooses to live her life, but please give me the comfort of knowing that she’s in the hands of a man who will treasure her. I don’t have her ability, so while she is certain, I am not; none of us are. You’re a stranger to us, and we worry.”

Inhaling deeply before releasing a rather extended exhale, the warrior crossed his arms. Then, his hands fell to his hips and then dropped before his hands moved along with his words as he spoke softly, sincerely, “I understand. Rhoda’s lucky and blessed to have a caring family that worries for her happiness. I’ve explained to Rhoda that she has every right in the world to find a man and settle down with him. I want her to be happy, as well. I do love her. I feel strangely safe and relaxed with her, but I’m not _in love_ with her. Maybe one day I’ll truly fall for her, maybe one day she’ll marry someone else. None of us can say for certain how the future will be. I would never discard your cousin, as she’s treated me better than I probably deserve. She’s a beautiful young woman, inside and out, and I assure you that I will not allow her to think otherwise.”

A pregnant pause laid between them, the wind passing by about them, their ears ringing. Then, Amethyst smiled, before coming toe-to-toe with him, reaching downwards a tad to grab him by the sides of his face. She placed a kiss on either side of his cheeks before embracing him and whispering her gratitude. Iolaus returned the gesture, saying nothing more.

* * *

“You’ve worked hard today,” Rhoda murmured into the crook of his neck as they lied on her bed that evening. Amethyst had returned to the city after an early dinner, and it wasn’t long before the brunette began sinking her teeth into Iolaus’s flesh; the smell of work still strong on him, mesmerizing her.

They lied nude, the sheet more than an arm’s length away on the floor, the straw-bed elevated half a foot from the ground as Iolaus built a support beneath it earlier that day. The man was on his back, head resting into the straw as Rhoda had crawled up to rest her head on his shoulder, hand on his chest as she reserved herself between his legs. He had been slowly regaining the average speed of his heart and breathing rate, an arm holding the brunette close to him and his fingers softly tracing circles an inch above her tailbone; her flesh damp with sweat that was hurriedly trying to cool her burning flesh.

Iolaus placed a kiss to her forehead, replying, “What’s life worth if you don’t have a day full of good honest work?”

Rhoda chuckled, “I thank you, anyway. You didn’t have to.”

“Well, I wanted to.”

The young woman rose her head, eyes meeting his and her lips matching the cocky smile that had slithered its way across his face. “Thank you,” she whispered with a roll of her eyes.

Iolaus smirked, raising his head just long enough to place a quick kiss to her lips before resting it back on the bed. He rose a brow, “How’s your body?”

Rhoda shrugged, “I felt stiff this morning, sore. Though, it mostly went away by the evening. I’m still experiencing some discomfort during intercourse.”

Blonde brows furrowed as Iolaus scowled, “What’s wrong?”

She shook her head, “It’s fine. I’m just getting used to it. Sirena says it’s normal. Especially since there’s been quite a gap from before.”

His hand traveled up her spine, playing with the ends of her hair, “Sorry. I try to be gentle.”

With a snort of laughter, Rhoda placed a kiss on his forehead, “You aren’t listening.”

“Yes, I am.”

“Then, you have no reason to be sorry. It’s not something you can really help with. My body just needs to become accustomed to it.”

There was a quirk of his lips, then a nip to just beneath the ball-joint of where her jaw met her throat, “I can at least help with that.” He rose a brow, “So long as you’re feeling all right with it.”

Her hands slipped upwards and into his hair as she placed her forehead against his. Her legs shifted, body rising as her knees found their way to the outer sides of his hips. Her bare sex was still slick as she brushed it against Iolaus’s. The blonde man released a sharp breath as his lips curled to show his teeth. He licked his bottom lip before his hands found their way to palm Rhoda’s thighs, slowly massaging upwards until he hit the bone of her hips.

Quickly, Iolaus snapped up, spine straight for a moment before he curled his back so he could encircle one of the dusky nipples of Rhoda’s breast with his lips and tongue. The brunette huffed as she rolled her hips, fingers entangling within his blonde curls. Allowing himself to drag his teeth across the sensitive flesh, the man slipped a hand between the two of them and with his other guided Rhoda up on her knees so he could position his rapidly forming erection just right. As soon as the head of his rigid member grazed the lips of her blooming flower, Iolaus kissed her. Their mouths meshed together, a simple muffled grunt being heard as he entered her, sliding in just right into her heat.

He sighed, breath shaking as he pulled away and rested his forehead on her shoulder. Her hands went to work on the back of his neck, massaging as she slowly gyrated her hips, her inner walls flexing around him; convulsing. His teeth found her flesh as he nipped up her neckline, then her ear before pressing his mouth to hers once more. Her nails scraped along his shoulders down his torso, leaving a trail of irritated red and goosebumps before her hands reached around. Soft petite palms found themselves just above the hard muscle of the warrior’s rear, and they pulled the blonde as close as they could to their owner.

Both of them sat atop the bed, holding each other close as hips did their best to work against each other. Iolaus’s lips were on her collarbone. His mouth suckling her tanned flesh with a great endeavor as her nails dug into his skin; nearly breaking it open.

A hiss escaped from the man’s lips, and before she knew it, Rhoda was on her back with Iolaus pulling out. He stroked himself a few times before sliding down to between her thighs, ready to dive on her, but interrupted when she nervously shouted, “No, me!”

A blonde brow rose, and Iolaus sat on the back of his heels, “What?”

“I…” her breasts moved with the way her chest expanded from her heavy breathing. “I want to do it.”

“Are you sure?” he allowed several breaths to pause his thoughts as he had to make sure they were what he wanted to say, exactly. “You don’t have to, Rhoda.”

“I want to,” she insisted, crawling onto her knees and pressing her hands against his chest as she placed a kiss to his clavicle. “Let me, please?”

Iolaus said nothing more against it, though he was slightly hesitant. He wasn’t going to hold it against her if she changed her mind at any point, understanding that he was her first and only man in every way possible. He briefly wondered why she had not dated before, but was instantly brought out of that when her tongue flicked at one of his nipples. She nipped it, suckled briefly and then sunk her teeth into the flesh around it; dragging the uneven edges towards the center roughly, and giving a light squeeze around the dusky pink flesh. Iolaus felt a dry lump slide down his throat as he adjusted himself to lean back against his palms. His fingers flexed instinctively to grab hold of her; her hair, her shoulders, her face, anything. He knew he couldn’t, though.

At least not at the moment. He didn’t want to make it seem as though he had no faith in her, as though he was trying to deter her. Rhoda was trying her best to amaze him in bed, despite her inexperience. She was doing well at it, if he could add.

Her mouth moved against his flesh, and he wondered if she had been taking note of how he would treat her. Down the center of his body, her lips occasionally popped when she would suck and release, her hot breath on his skin making the muscles beneath tremble and tighten. Her blue eyes darted towards his erection, shyly looking away as she nipped at the corner of his hip. His heart was thudding in his ears as he watched her struggle against wanting to please him and acting on it.

He released a thick exhale, throat attempting to clear as he tried to speak, “Rhoda-”

The young woman’s eyes flew up and he silenced. She was making it clear that she didn’t want to fail. A slight anxiety settled at the base of Iolaus’s spine, but he tried to push it out of his mind. Rhoda propped herself on her palms, settling on her knees and lowering her stomach as she positioned herself between his thighs. One of her hands took hold of his member, and the pressure felt heavenly against the heated extremity.

Her hand moved in the familiar stroking fashion, doing what she was used to, before she placed a gentle kiss to the tip. It was so light, Iolaus’s mind almost didn’t register what had happened, the sensation, until she did it once more. Her lips lingered before slowly sliding over the head, tentatively pushing the skin back as she stroked downwards. A minute sharp suck between her teeth had Iolaus releasing a hiss, head lolling back as he sighed, fingers digging beneath and gripping the sheet below and chunks of the straw that made this bed. Rhoda pulled back, stroking his base as she licked along the underside, trying to engulf the head once more once she reached the end. Her lips slid forward and suddenly her eyes widened as she pulled back, coughing.

“Rhoda,” Iolaus shot up, hands hovering over her shoulders as he didn’t want to jerk her.

“I’m fine,” she insisted between coughs.

“No, Rhoda, it’s fine,” the blonde attempted a smile, flattening her hair as he cradled the back of her head with his palm. “You don’t have to.”

“But, I _want_ to-!”

“I know, but we can try another time, all right? I’m happy you want to, but I’m almost at my limit…”

Looking up, his eyes were shining down on her, and her stomach flipped. She wanted to do something special for him, but she wasn’t at any level he was used to if he was asking her to cease her actions at this moment. Her goal was to please him, but she couldn’t reach that just yet. Sighing inwardly towards herself, Rhoda sat up and almost immediately, Iolaus pushed her down, back sinking into the straw. He grabbed her by the ankles, bending her knees and pressing the back of her heels against the bottom of her rear. Settling between her spread thighs, he aligned his erection with her glistening genitals, but did not enter her. Instead he ran the length of his penis up along the hood of her clitoris.

She groaned, and he withdrew before sliding forward again. Gradually, his thrusts became consistent and hurried as he ground against her. Iolaus released his hold on her, his palms gripping into the bed below, his elbows being gripped by trembling palms while legs hooked around his lower back. His eyes were on her face, flushed with lips open, sweet gasps filling his ears as she clenched her eyelids shut. A sharp cry bubbled in the back of her throat, and the blonde man felt his hips snap faster, his lips crashing down on hers, and soon the tension coiled in his loins was released, trickling on the young woman’s pelvis and lower abdomen.

* * *

The days passed leisurely. Iolaus worked on stabilizing Rhoda’s tiny home, assisted her in starting a garden, and even built a little well closer than the distant river. Rhoda had occasionally gone into market for work, and would return with a special supper that would usually follow with a night full of energy well-spent.

Finally, the day came to where Iolaus had to part ways with Corinth and Rhoda, and the two were saying their farewells once more outside her newly polished abode. His arms were about her waist as she clung about his neck. He swiftly, tentatively tucked some hair behind her ear, chuckled at her slightly disappointed features, and placed a light kiss to her lobe, then her cheek, forehead, nose, and finally lips.

Rhoda sighed, brows furrowing as her hold on him tightened, and he could feel her heart racing as the fronts of their bodies connected. She kissed him once more, voice rough as she whispered, “I’ll see you, soon.”

“Yeah,” he bowed his head, foreheads touching. “I’ll see you, soon.”

“Um,” the young woman started, but ceased.

A blonde brow rose curiously, and Iolaus urged, “What?”

“Well,” Rhoda’s fingers absentmindedly began to twirl in his curls, “it occurred to me that you never got to see your friend.”

With a careless shrug, Iolaus chuckled, “It’s really fine. I think I had way more fun this past week than I would have had I not run into you.”

A moment passed, Rhoda rested her forehead against his collarbone and said, “She married.”

“Hm?” the man leaned back a bit and rose a brow. “What was that?”

“When we had dinner,” she answered, eyes falling in a guilty manner, “I saw a part of your conversation with Amethyst. And, it led to a woman…if it’s who I’m thinking of, she married several months ago.”

“You know Aileen?”

Rhoda nodded, “Yes. She married, you would have found.”

At first, Iolaus seemed to be mulling the information over before he shook his head with a chuckle, “Well, she has the right. I have no claim over her.” He placed a kiss to Rhoda’s forehead, “Nor you.”

The young woman sighed, “I know, but I don’t know if there’s a man out there I can be compatible with.” She shifted in his arms nervously, “I’m not saying we’re compatible, but…If there’s a man who comes along, I’ll have no choice but to follow him. However, you are the man I want, Iolaus. I will always wait for you, because I’m happy with that.”

“Really?” he seemed disbelieving.

“Really,” she patted his chest. “I find it exciting in its own way. The surprise of when I saw you for the first time since my village was very thrilling. And, then, when we spend our time together.” She sighed, eyes closing, “Come back soon, all right?”

A snort of laughter and he squeezed her close, “I’ll come back as soon as I can.”

Pulling back, Rhoda kissed upon his lips once more. They were attached for several moments, lips parting slightly as tongues teased, but quickly withdrew. Hands gripped on flesh tightly, and hearts were rapid. Head becoming dizzy, Rhoda pulled back and buried her face into Iolaus’s chest, sniffling back tears before looking up at the man. His lips pressed to hers and then he finally stepped back, fingers longingly slipping from hers until their tips barely brushed, and he was soon yards away, his back growing smaller in the distance.

She loved him, and she would wait.

**-End**


End file.
